se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Política de Finlandia/Presidentes
Presidentes finlandeses con mandatarios finlandeses Sauli Niinistö= Sauli Niinistö Mauno Koivisto - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| President Mauno Koivisto discussing with the Speaker of the Parliament Sauli Niinistö. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Martti Ahtisaari - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Presidentit Sauli Niinistö ja Martti Ahtisaari. Julkaisu - Etelä-Suomen Sanomat Sauli Niinistö - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Tasavallan presidentti Sauli Niinistö ja presidentin virasta luopunut Tarja Halonen eduskunnassa. Kuva: Lehtikuva Esko Aho - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Salo Paavo Lipponen (izquierda), Centro Esko Aho y Sauli Niinistö, Partido de la Coalición, en los distritos electorales de las elecciones parlamentarias de 1995. ts.fi Paavo Lipponen - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| El primer ministro Paavo Lipponen y el ministro de Finanzas Sauli Niinistö (derecha) antes del Turno de preguntas del Parlamento en el Parlamento en el 2004. mtv.fi Matti Vanhanen - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Presidenttiehdokkat Matti Vanhanen ja Sauli Niinistö hallitsivat ilmatilaa EVA:n Presidenttifoorumissa maanantaina. Kuva: Mikko Stig Jyrki Katainen - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Handshake between Sauli Niinistö, on the left, and Jyrki Katainen. Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Frédéric Latinis Alexander Stubb - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Tasavallan presidentti Sauli Niinistö ja kokoomuksen puheenjohtaja Alexander Stubb olivat eri linjoilla Suomen Nato-jäsenyydestä. Kuva kesän 2015 Kultaranta-keskusteluista. Foto: Petteri Paalasmaa / AOP Juha Sipilä - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| El primer ministro Juha Sipilä y el presidente Sauli Niinistö recibirán más información sobre el flujo de información sobre las noticias de inteligencia hoy. JUSSI NUKARI / LEHTIKUVA |-| Tarja Halonen= Tarja Halonen Mauno Koivisto - Tarja Halonen.jpg| The State Hall of the Presidential Palace witnessed a historical moment on 17 March 2009 when three presidents , President Mauno Koivisto, President Martti Ahtisaari and President of the Republic Tarja Halonen (photo above) discussed on Finland in the face of change. presidentti.fi Martti Ahtisaari - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Tarja Halonen ja Martti Ahtisaari (Kuva: Martti Kainulainen/lehtikuva) Sauli Niinistö - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Tasavallan presidentti Sauli Niinistö ja presidentin virasta luopunut Tarja Halonen eduskunnassa. Kuva: Lehtikuva Harri Holkeri - Sin imagen.jpg| El 30 de abril de 1987 Halonen se estrenó como ministra de Salud y Asuntos Sociales en el Gobierno de coalición del conservador Harri Holkeri, cartera a la que añadió la de Cooperación Nórdica el 8 de diciembre de 1989. MADRID, 14 Ene. (EUROPA PRESS) Esko Aho - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Tarja Halonen besegrade centerledaren Esko Aho, t idigare statsminister, med en knapp marginal på 100000 röster. Valdeltagandet var högt, trots dåligt väder i delar av Finland. Foto: AP Paavo Lipponen - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Cumbre de la UE en Cannes el 27 de junio de 1995. En ese momento, el Primer Ministro Paavo Lipponen, la Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores Tarja Halonen y el Presidente Martti Ahtisaari. mtv.fi Anneli Jäätteenmäki - Tarja Halonen.jpg| A Nasima Razmyaria se le recuerda a Tarja Halonen y Anneli Jätteenmäki. yle Matti Vanhanen - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Tasavallan presidentti Tarja Halonen myönsi eron pääministeri Matti Vanhaselle 18.6.2010. Lehtikuva Mari Kiviniemi - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Finland's President Tarja Halonen (L) shakes hands with the new Finnish Prime Minister Mari Kiviniemi during the new government courtesy-visit to the Presidential Palace in Helsinki June 22, 2010. (Agencies) Jyrki Katainen - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Tarja Halonen ja Jyrki Katainen.Kari Kuukka Alexander Stubb - Tarja Halonen.jpg| © Embassy of Finland, Vilnius Juha Sipilä - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Prime Minister Juha Sipilä and President Tarja Halonen. Photo: Lauri Heikkinen/Prime Minister’s Office |-| Martti Ahtisaari= Martti Ahtisaari Martti Ahtisaari - Mauno Koivisto.jpg| Después de Mauno Koivisto, Ahtisaari, el primer presidente electo de Finlandia, fue elegido en una elección parlamentaria en dos etapas. Ella era Demari, pero en realidad no participó en política. "Entonces, los partidos de izquierda fueron extremadamente activos en temas de desarrollo", dijo. FOTO: Ulander Markku Martti Ahtisaari - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Tarja Halonen ja Martti Ahtisaari (Kuva: Martti Kainulainen/lehtikuva) Martti Ahtisaari - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Presidentit Sauli Niinistö ja Martti Ahtisaari. Julkaisu - Etelä-Suomen Sanomat Esko Aho - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Esko Aho ja Martti Ahtisaari vaalivalvojaisissa II. IMAGE. National Board of Antiquities Martti Ahtisaari - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| EU:n huippukokous Cannesissa. Loppuinfossa presidentti Martti Ahtisaari ja pääministeri Paavo Lipponen 27. kesäkuuta 1995. mtv.fi Alexander Stubb - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| The Ahtisaari Days will consist of three separate parts, said President Martti Ahtisaari and Minister Alexander Stubb. Photo: Eero Kuosmanen. Juha Sipilä - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Juha Sipilä ja presidentti Martti Ahtisaari keskustelivat Alexander Stubbin kirjanjulkistustilaisuudessa. (MARI PUDAS) |-| Mauno Koivisto= Mauno Koivisto Mauno Koivisto - Urho Kekkonen.jpg| Kekkonen ja Koivisto presidentin 80-vuotispäivillä syyskuussa 1980. Kuva: Lehtikuva Martti Ahtisaari - Mauno Koivisto.jpg| Después de Mauno Koivisto, Ahtisaari, el primer presidente electo de Finlandia, fue elegido en una elección parlamentaria en dos etapas. Ella era Demari, pero en realidad no participó en política. "Entonces, los partidos de izquierda fueron extremadamente activos en temas de desarrollo", dijo. FOTO: Ulander Markku Mauno Koivisto - Tarja Halonen.jpg| The State Hall of the Presidential Palace witnessed a historical moment on 17 March 2009 when three presidents , President Mauno Koivisto, President Martti Ahtisaari and President of the Republic Tarja Halonen (photo above) discussed on Finland in the face of change. presidentti.fi Mauno Koivisto - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| President Mauno Koivisto discussing with the Speaker of the Parliament Sauli Niinistö. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Kalevi Sorsa - Mauno Koivisto.jpg| Mauno Koivisto habla en la apertura de las elecciones parlamentarias en 1990. Lo escucha el presidente del parlamento, Kalevi Sorsa. (Kalevi Central-Korhonen / Archivo del lugar de trabajo) Harri Holkeri - Mauno Koivisto.jpg| Harri Holkeri gobierno próxima visita a la Casa Presidencial el 30 de abril de 1987. El presidente Mauno Koivisto da la mano a Holkeri. Foto de Hans Paul / Lehtikuva. Esko Aho - Mauno Koivisto.jpg| Mauno Koivisto (vas.) ja Esko Aho hallitusneuvotteluissa huhtikuussa 1991. Kuva: Jaakko Avikainen / Lehtikuva Mauno Koivisto - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| Pääministeri Mauno Koivisto poliittisen sihteerinsä Paavo Lipposen kanssa matkalla hallituksen iltakouluun Smolnaan Helsingissä huhtikuussa 1980. Lehtikuva/ Heikki Kotilainen Fuentes Categoría:Finlandia-Finlandia